It's Showtime! (Sanders Sides)
by ChelleBug102
Summary: Virgil is the new kid at school. He first meets Patton, who introduces him to Logan and Roman. Roman mentions how the drama club doesn't have a tech to work the lights and curtain. Remy says that Virgil could do it since he's good at working with electronic stuff. But Virgil isn't pleased with the idea...
1. Prologue

High school. A place of ultimate hell. That's where Virgil was going to be for four years. Four whole years of bullying like always. He was probably going to be the shortest one there, getting pushed around.

"You have everything, Virgil?" Remy asked as they walked up to the steps to the doors.

"Yeah," Virgil said.

"Okay, text me if you need anything. See you later." Remy waved to him and walked in the school.

Virgil walked into the school and it was utter chaos. Virgil tried to ignore the loudness of it all. He looked at a sticky note that had his locker number and the code to open it.

_'190... that should be at the end of one of these corridors...' _Virgil thought and walked forward. He dodged everything that was in his way. He went to the right and found locker 180. He walked further a bit more and found his locker. He put in the locker code and it opened.

"Great, okay... what subject do I have first?" He looked at his schedule. "Chemistry... room 101."

Virgil put his stuff in his locker and closed it.

"Hey there!"

Virgil jumped when he saw someone standing next to his locker.

"Oh, sorry. Did I scare you? I have that effect on people." He smiled. He had curly hair and freckles and was wearing a grey cardigan and glasses. "My name's Patton!"

"Virgil..."

"Virgil? Interesting name. Are you new? I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I'm new," Virgil said.

"Oh, well, if you need anything, just ask. Need anything?" He asked with shining eyes.

"Yeah, do you know where chemistry is?"

"Yep, it's my first subject," He gasped. "I can introduce you to my friends! C'mon, follow me!"

He grabbed Virgil by the arm and led him to chemistry. He was surprisingly strong, for being a few inches taller than Virgil.

"Here we are!" Patton said and let go of Virgil's arm. Virgil rubbed it and looked at the name.

"Mrs. Hart?" Virgil asked.

"Yep, she's my mom!"

"Oh..."

Patton opened the door and let Virgil inside. Patton quietly closed the door.

"Patton, there you are. Is this the new student?" A lady with freckles and curly hair asked.

"Yes, his name is Virgil," Patton said.

"Alright, Virgil, welcome to chemistry. You can have a seat anywhere you'd like."

Virgil nodded and Patton led him to the middle row of seats towards the back. The second to back row was empty.

"I usually sit here. Is it good?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Patton, who's the new kid?" Asked a boy wearing a lot of white and red.

"This is Virgil. Virgil, this is Logan and Roman, my friends."

Virgil only nodded.

"He... doesn't talk much." Patton smiled.

"Alright class, open your textbooks to page 46." Mrs. Hart said.


	2. Chapter 1

It was lunchtime. Virgil was walking with Patton, Roman, and Logan.

"Hey Virgil, wanna sit with us?" Patton asked.

"Depends on where you guys sit..." Virgil muttered.

"We sit outside."

"Oh... then sure. Can my cousin and his boyfriend join?"

"Sure!"

Virgil texted Remy about it. Remy agreed to it.

"He should already be outside," Virgil said.

They took the shortcut to get outside. Remy and Emile were waiting by the tree.

"Wait, your cousin is Remy? The most popular boy in school?" Roman asked.

"Well, he didn't tell me he was popular. But yes." Virgil answered and walked to Remy.

"Hey, Virge," Remy said and they did their handshake. Then Emile hugged Virgil.

"Virgil, I haven't seen you in such a long time," Emile said and ruffled Virgil's hair.

"Stoooop it..." Virgil whined.

"Who are they?" Remy asked, gesturing with his Starbucks cup to the others.

"Oh, this is Patton, Logan, and Roman," Virgil said.

"So where do you guys eat lunch?"

"Actually, we eat under this tree," Patton said, gesturing to the tree behind Remy and Emile.

"Oh..."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no. I don't usually sit on the ground-"

"Oh, suck it up, Remy," Virgil said.

"Fine... Anxiety." Remy muttered. Emile elbowed him in his side.

"Don't call me that!" Virgil yelled.

"Anxiety?" Patton asked.

"It's my nickname. I have heightened Anxiety." Virgil said.

"Oh..." The others said.


	3. Chapter 2

As everyone was eating their lunches and talking, Remy looked at Virgil.

"Y'know Virgil, the drama club needs a tech-" Remy started. Virgil cut him off.

"No." He said.

"But-"

"Remember the last time I worked tech? It ended horribly."

"That was one time."

"I'm still not doing it."

"Oh fine..."

"I'm gonna walk Emile home, okay Virge?" Remy asked.

"Sure."

It was after school and everyone was walking home. Logan and Patton went over to the other street and waved goodbye to Virgil and Roman.

"Looks like we live on the same street," Roman said.

"Right..."

"So... what was the thing about the drama club?" Roman asked.

"Oh, apparently the drama club needs a new tech or something."

"I know. I'm in the drama club."

"Figures," Virgil said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roman questioned.

"It means I can read you like a book."

"How rude..."

"How is that rude? All I said is that I can read you like a book." Virgil said.

"Anyways, you used to work in tech?"

"Yeah, at my old high school."

"What happened?"

"Something went wrong with the wiring and I completely messed it up. Everyone thought it was my fault and that I did it on purpose."

"Did you?"

"I don't even know anymore." Virgil sighed.

"Well, I don't think it was your fault. I think someone sabotaged you. That happens a lot in theatre."

"How many times?"

"A lot more times than you know." Roman chuckled.

"Hm... that makes me feel a little bit better. Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you ever need something, call me." Roman wrote down his number and handed it to Virgil. "See you later, emo nightmare."

Virgil watched as Roman walked across the street. He had never been called an emo nightmare before... he liked the nickname. He looked at the number and decided to put it in his phone, just in case, of course.

Virgil continued to walk to his house.


	4. Chapter 3

All week, Remy has been mentioning that there was no tech in drama. Virgil has had enough.

Everyone was eating under the tree and Remy looked at Virgil like he always did.

"Y'know, there's no tech-" Remy started.

"Fine! I'll do it! Just shut up already." Virgil said.

"Works every time," Remy said and put his hand out. Emile sighed and handed him 20.

"You betted on me?"

"Of course."

"You're such an idiot."

"Am not!"

They got to the theatre and stage and went backstage. Virgil looked around and at the equipment. He saw the controls. He walked over and opened underneath to look at the wires. Everything was out of order.

"Hey, Mr. Sanders, I think I found our new tech," Remy said to the teacher.

"Oh really? Where are they?" He asked.

"He's over there." Remy gestured over to the controls to see that Virgil was re-arranging the wires.

"Um, what is he doing?"

"I don't know. Virgil, you're going to hurt yourself." Remy called over to him.

"No, I'm not!" Virgil called back. He finished organizing the wires and closed the box. He brushed his hands off and stood up. "Geez, this is supposed to be a theatre, but you guys can't organize anything..."

"Anyways... Virgil, this is Mr. Sanders."

"'Sup," Virgil said and looked at the lights. "Why is it so bright in here?"

He flipped a switch and a few lights turned off.

"That's better."

"Well, you obviously know a lot about this. Would you consider joining the crew here?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll give you until Monday to think about it, okay?" Mr. Sanders asked.

Virgil nodded.


	5. Chapter 4

Virgil was walking with Roman, like always. They had grown to be good friends over the past week. Virgil has been feeling at ease with Roman by his side.

"So... I was wondering if you had a girlfriend," Roman said.

"Oh, I'm not straight. I'm gay." Virgil said.

"Hm, boyfriend then?"

"No, don't have one. Do you have a girlfriend?" Virgil asked.

"I'm Bisexual. And I don't have a significant other."

"Oh..."

"I was also wondering if you'd like to hang out with me tomorrow since it's the weekend and all," Roman said.

"...Sure."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 12 then. See you later, emo nightmare."

"Bye..." Virgil waved to him as he walked across the street. Virgil continued to walk home.

When he got home, he saw his brother, Bane.

"What are you doing here?" Virgil asked.

"I'll just be going to the same school as you, that's all." Bane said as he lies across the couch.

"What!? Mom!" Virgil called to his mother.

"It's true, sweetie. I can't afford to keep you two apart." She said.

"What? Bulls***!"

"Language, young man!"

"Who cares about language? I just don't want _him_ to be anywhere near me!" Virgil yelled. He went to his room and slammed the door shut.


	6. Chapter 5

It was Saturday, which meant time to hang out with Roman. Virgil put his regular outfit on and watched tv.

"Why do you have your shoes on, loser?" Bane asked.

"I'm hanging out with someone today," Virgil said.

"Who? Did you finally get a boyfriend after being lonely for so long?"

Virgil grumbled. "No... he's just a friend."

"_And_ it's a boy? Wow, I've never been more surprised."

"Shut up, will you?"

Then a knock came to the door. Virgil got up, but Bane pushed him back down.

"I'll check this out for myself." Bane opened the door. "What?"

"I'm looking for Virgil... who are you?" Roman asked.

"I'm his brother, Bane." Bane said.

"Oh... where's Virgil?"

"The loser's probably being lazy some-"

"Move, you idiot!" Virgil pushed Bane out of the way.

"Okay, fine, geez..." Bane muttered and left them alone.

"Sorry about him, he's an idiot."

"Right... anyways, ready to go?" He smiled.

"Sure," Virgil said. "Let me just get my phone."

"Okay, I'll wait then."

Virgil walked back inside and Bane walked up to Roman again.

"What's your name?" Bane asked.

"Roman," Roman answered.

"What did I say about talking to my friends?" Virgil asked.

"What friends?" Bane asked.

"Ugh, just move," Virgil said and pushed him out the way.

"Now are you ready to go?" Roman asked.

"Yep," Virgil answered.

"Great!"


	7. Chapter 6

Roman and Virgil hung out at the park, looking at the scenery while talking.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Roman asked.

"Purple," Virgil answered.

"Hm, mine's red."

"I can tell."

"Can you tell me a bit about your family?"

"Well, I live with my mom and now my brother. I never knew my father but my mom says he's a bad person."

"Did your brother live somewhere else?"

"Yeah, but my mom couldn't afford to keep us apart, so he came to live with us."

"That must suck for you." Roman chuckled.

"It does." Virgil laughed.

As they kept talking, they saw Remy and Emile sitting down by the fountain.

"Shall we join them?" Roman asked and put his arm out.

"We shall," Virgil said and linked his arm with Roman's. They walked up to them. "Hey, lovebirds."

They both blushed.

"What about you two?" Remy asked gesturing to their arms.

"We're just hanging out." Virgil blushed.

"Right..." They both said.

Roman and Virgil sat down and talked to Remy and Emile for a little while. Eventually, the sun was about to go down.

"I'll take Emile home," Remy said and got up with Emile. They both walked away arm-in-arm.

"And I'll take you back to your house," Roman said and got up. Virgil also got up and they both walked to Virgil's house.

They stopped on the front step.

"I had fun. We should do this again." Virgil said.

"Yeah, we should. I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

"Okay, see you on Monday."

"Bye, emo nightmare."

"Bye, Princey."

Roman's eyes widened at the nickname but then he smiled.

"Right..." He muttered and walked away.


	8. Chapter 7

It was Monday and Bane was going to be at school. Bane was walking ahead of the others.

"So Virgil, who is he?" Patton asked.

"He's my brother," Virgil said.

"Hey, loser and loser's friends! Hurry it up!" Bane yelled.

"Well, he's not nice..." Patton muttered.

They hurried to catch up.

Bane looked around.

"Huh. This place is an utter nightmare." He said.

"Tell me about it," Virgil muttered.

"Oooh, who is that hottie over there? Me likey." Bane said, staring at a guy.

"Your brother is gay?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Virgil said.

"Loser, I'm gonna go over there and talk to him. See you later." Bane walked away.

"Finally he's gone. Let's just go to chem." Virgil said and dragged the others to chemistry.

Virgil was in drama with Roman. He watched as Roman was on stage, performing an act. For some reason, Virgil felt like he was in a trance just watching him.

When Roman was done, Virgil clapped silently. Roman happened to see him out of the corner of his eye.

Virgil stopped and dimmed the lights. Roman walked over to him.

"That's all for today. Let me change and I'll be right with you, okay?" Roman said.

"Okay," Virgil said.

Roman walked to the dressing room to change. A few minutes later and Virgil decided to play a song called 'Hug me tight or don't' by Fall Out Boy. He unknowingly sang along quietly to himself.

Then he felt arms wrap around his waist. Virgil squeaked.

"You said 'hug me tight', right?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ugh, Roman!" Virgil yelled and elbowed him in the chest. Roman laughed and unwrapped his arms from Virgil's waist.

"What? I can't flirt with you?" Roman pouted.

"W-what? You call _that_ flirting? You i-idiot..." Virgil blushed.

"Let's just walk home together, okay?"

"Fine..."


	9. Chapter 8

_~A week later~_

Everything felt like it changed since the week before. Roman was flirting with Virgil around the others. The others thought it was cute, but Remy was just looking out for his cousin. So, he carefully watched Roman flirt with Virgil.

Roman found it scary that Remy was watching him. Roman could've picked anybody to flirt with and he chose Virgil out of everybody.

Virgil thought that Roman was just being nice, but he was oblivious to what was happening. He even flirted back at Roman.

Virgil watched Roman perform his part on the stage. A musical was to be held on the last day of school so everyone was nervous about how it would turn out. But for now, they were just practicing.

Virgil clapped silently as Roman finished. Even he would admit that he was pretty handsome on stage.

Roman walked off stage and Virgil dimmed the lights like always.

"I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." Roman said and walked off.

Virgil waited and started to hum along to a Disney song. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he finished.

"You like Disney?"

Virgil jumped and looked behind him at Roman.

"Y-yeah..." Virgil nodded.

"Cool. I like it too. Your singing voice is amazing."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"Shall we go?"

Virgil nodded again and they walked out of the theatre together.


	10. Chapter 9

It all started with a fight. A stupid fight... that got Virgil in detention. Along with his brother, Bane. But, Bane had only a few days of detention and Virgil... got a few weeks of detention.

It's not fair for Virgil to get a few weeks and for Bane to get a few days, besides, they were in the same fight. With each other, of course. Bane hit Virgil first, but that's not how the teacher depicted it. He saw Virgil punch him first. So he got extra days, or weeks.

So here Virgil was... in detention. Having the time of his life, not literally. And serving his first day of it.

The teacher was asleep. All was quiet. Virgil didn't see Bane anywhere. Maybe he was skipping it. There was another student sitting a seat away. Someone with a skin problem since he had peach skin with darker parts. He also had brown and yellow eyes.

_'That's a weird heterochromia combination...'_ Virgil thought.

"Can you stop staring? It makes me self-conscious." The guy said. Virgil turned around and looked towards the front. "Besides, aren't you a little too young to be in detention?"

_'Okay, I know I am small. But I am not _that _small!'_

Virgil turned around in his seat and just stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me...?" He asked.

"You said it makes you self-conscious," Virgil said.

"Did I? No, I didn't. You must be hearing things."

"The only things I hear are my depressive thoughts. Trust me, I can tell them apart."

The guy stared at Virgil with wide eyes.

"Um... by any chance, do you have a brother?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Virgil asked.

"Thought so... you look somewhat like Bane."

"You know my brother?"

"Yeah, he's in our group."

"Group for what?"

"You ask too many questions... it's just a group."

"How many are in the group?"

He looked frustrated at this point.

"Three... now stop asking me questions, kid."

"Fine... just trying to make small talk," Virgil muttered.

"Bane told me you had a group of your own. How many are there?" He asked.

"Hm... six, including me."

"Mmhm." He nodded.

Silence.

"I'm Virgil, by the way," Virgil said.

"Deceit." He said.

"Deceit? Is that your real name?"

"...Yes."

"You liar... how can someone be named Deceit and get away with a lie?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know. Everyone thinks I'm lying all the time just by the name. I get blamed for everything I didn't do."

"Well, I'm a walking lie detector. I can detect a lie from far away."

"Oh, really?"

"No, I can only do it when I'm around the person. So, what's your real name?"

"Can't tell you." Deceit shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I never liked my name..."

"Oh..."

"What about you? Your name is very unique."

"A lot of people have told me that. I don't like it, but it is my name."

"Right."

It was time to go home and Virgil waved to Deceit. Deceit surprisingly waved back and they went their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 10

It was after detention and Virgil looked at his phone. One message.

_'Meet us at the park.'_

It was from Remy. So, Virgil walked to the park. He saw everyone there, talking. Virgil realized that he would have to explain everything. He sighed and walked towards them. Remy noticed him first.

"Virgil, where were you?" He asked and stood up. "Why do you have a bruise on your cheek?"

"I was in detention," Virgil said.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Calm down, it was only a fight."

"With who?" Remy asked and turned Virgil towards him.

"With Bane. He got detention too but didn't show up."

"That b***ard..." Remy muttered and squeezed Virgil's shoulders. Virgil winced.

"Ow, stop that," Virgil said and took a step back. "I also met someone from his group."

"Bane has a group?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, a group of three. Bane, a guy named Synn, and the person I just met."

"What was the person's name?"

"Deceit."

"Their name... is Deceit?"

"Yeah, he told me about it. He also looked weird. Brown and yellow eyes."

"You mean that person over there?" Roman asked. He was pointing at someone. Virgil turned and saw Deceit hanging out with someone.

"Oh, that's him," Virgil said. "But I don't know the guy he's hanging out with."

Everyone watched as Deceit leaned over to the side of the bench he was sat on and plucked a rose from the rosebush. Deceit hid the rose behind his back and tapped the person on his shoulder. The person turned and looked at Deceit. Deceit revealed the rose, then realized it was upside down. He quickly turned it the right way and said something. He looked away.

The person smiled and took the rose. He said something, making Deceit look at him with wide eyes. Deceit said something else and the person nodded. He put the rose down and hugged Deceit. Deceit slowly hugged back.

At this point, everyone was recording the moment on their phone.

"This is so adorable...!" Patton gushed.

"I know right?" Emile gushed with him.

"Should we tell Bane about this?" Remy asked.

"No!" Virgil yelled and turned to Remy. Everyone went silent and was looking at Virgil. "I'm not looking to get bullied even more. If you ever tell Bane, Deceit will come after me because I'm Bane's brother."

"I can just tell him to bully me instead," Remy said.

"That won't work, his name is literally Deceit. If he says yes, it means no."

"Ahem." Someone coughed. Virgil froze and turned. He saw Deceit and his 'friend' that he was with. The person whispered something in Deceit's ear. Deceit nodded and sighed. "Even though I would love to bully you... my now-boyfriend, Rai, won't allow it. Also, I'm not always a liar just because of my name."

Rai put a hand on Deceit's shoulder. "Don't worry about Dee. I'll make sure he won't bully you." He got out a slip of paper. "Also, if you have a bullying problem again... feel free to call me anytime."

Rai handed Virgil the paper. "Uh... thanks," Virgil muttered.

"No problem! Let's go, Dee." Rai grabbed Deceit by his arm and they walked off.

Everyone stared after they left. Virgil looked at the slip of paper and put it in his pocket.

"We should go home," Remy said. Everyone nodded and walked back to their own places.

As Virgil was walking home with Roman and Remy, it was an awkward silence since Remy was walking in between the two. Roman and Virgil were casting looks at each other and Remy noticed.

"Can you two stop flirting with your eyes?" Remy asked. Roman and Virgil looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait, what?" Virgil asked.

"We were only looking at each other," Roman muttered.

"Yeah, and I hate how you make those eyes at my little cousin." Remy stopped and turned to Roman, who also stopped. Virgil watched silently.

"Uh, what eyes?" Roman asked then glanced over at Virgil.

"Those eyes, you idiot!" Remy yelled and picked him up by the collar.

"Stop!" Virgil yelled and hugged Remy from behind. "Don't hurt him!"

Remy froze. He looked back at Virgil, who had his eyes closed and was still hugging Remy.

"Remy, please listen to your cousin..." Roman muttered. Remy looked at Roman, and then at the ground. He slowly let go of Roman and felt that Virgil unwrapped his arms from him. Remy sighed and turned to his cousin. He pulled Virgil into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Virgil..." Remy muttered.

"It's fine, Remy. You were only trying to protect me." Virgil hugged back.

"But it's not 'fine', I'm so overprotective of you and I can't help it."

"How about you call Emile and he can help you with everything?"

"Y-yeah, I should do that..." Remy let go of Virgil and sniffed. He got out his phone and dialed a number. He put the phone close to his ear. "Hey, babe, I need help."

Remy walked away from Virgil and Roman. Roman straightened his shirt out and picked up his bag. Virgil rushed forward and hugged Roman.

"What's this for?" Roman asked.

"Nothing. Just felt like hugging you." Virgil muttered.

"Right, well, my house is across the street. I got to go now."

"Alright..." Virgil let go and Roman ruffled his hair.

"See you around, emo nightmare." Roman winked and walked off. Virgil blushed.

"Ahem." Someone coughed. Virgil turned and saw Remy smirking. "What's this nonsense about hugging him just because you felt like it? You never like physical contact."

"N-no reason! Just s-shut up." Virgil walked away.

"Mhm, right..." Remy muttered and followed him.


	12. Chapter 11

"Why are the loser and loser's friends here again?" Bane asked his mom.

"Because he asked politely instead of them barging in unannounced." She said and glared at Bane.

"That was one time!" Bane exclaimed. He heard laughing in Virgil's room. "And besides, you're letting him, a guy who is openly gay, to hang out with a bunch of boys in a tiny room? What if he starts a poly-relationship?"

"That won't happen. He seems to have taken a liking to Roman."

"But-"

"No buts unless it's yours in the kitchen to wash dishes." His mother pushed him towards the kitchen.

"Ugh, fine..." Bane muttered and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, okay... why didn't the sun go to college?" Patton asked. Logan's eyes lit up. "Because it already had a million degrees!"

Everyone laughed at that and took deep breaths when they were done.

"Where do you come up with these?" Virgil asked.

"I don't know." Patton shrugged. "Some were probably from when I was little."

Then Roman's phone began to ring.

"Ugh, it's my brother, give me a second." Roman stood up and walked out of the room.

"He has a brother?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, he's a meanie who thinks he's _'cool'_ just because he has a mustache." Patton crossed his arms.

"How old is he?"

"Our age. He lives in a different-"

"WHAT!?" Roman yelled, alarming the others. "You can't be serious..."

"Wonder what they're talking about," Emile said. Everyone nodded.

Roman walked back into the room and sat down next to Virgil on the floor. He sighed and put his head in his hands. He groaned and muttered something. He shook his head and looked up at everyone.

"You gonna fill us in or...?" Patton said.

"My brother is coming to live here..." Roman muttered.

"What!?" Patton and Logan exclaimed.

"Oof, I know that feeling..." Virgil placed his hand on Roman's shoulder.

"How do you deal with Bane, Virgil?" Roman asked.

"I have no idea..." Virgil shook his head.

"Hey, loser! I found a package that was meant for you!" Bane yelled from downstairs. "I didn't know you wore dresses! Hah, such a loser..."

Virgil flushed. Everyone stared at him curiously.

"I will be... right back." Virgil got up and ran out of the room and downstairs. "Hasn't anyone ever told you not to open packages not meant for you!? Gimme that!"

Then Bane ran past the room and threw something inside. It landed on top of Roman. Roman pulled the thing off of him and looked at it. It was a black and purple dress. He let it go immediately after seeing what it was.

Virgil ran back in the room, grabbed the dress, went to his closet, opened it, and threw it inside. He closed the closet door and took a deep breath. Everyone was still staring at him. Virgil turned towards the others.

"S-sorry about that... he's an idiot." Virgil sat down next to Roman.

"Says the boy that wears clothes made for girls." Bane said walking past the room. "What a nobody..."

Virgil sighed and looked at the ground in front of him. Everyone frowned, then Patton smiled and leaped forward, wrapping his arms around Virgil.

"You're anything but a nobody or loser, kiddo!" Patton exclaimed and nuzzled against Virgil's cheek. "So what if you wear girl clothes? I do too!"

"Really?" Virgil asked.

"Yep! Especially..." Patton let go of Virgil and reached over to pull his pant leg up to show his cat socks. "Girl socks."

"But why...?" Remy asked and got elbowed in the side by Emile. "Ow..."

"Because they are comfy! Comfier than boy socks."

"It's weird that I actually agree..." Virgil nodded. Virgil's mom walked into the room.

"Alright, boys, it's time for you to leave." She said.

"Aw..." Patton muttered.

"Don't worry Pat, you can come over next weekend," Virgil said.

"Oh, alright... let's go." Patton, Logan, and Roman got up and walked out of the room.

"Emile, are you sleeping over for the night?" Virgil's mom asked.

"Yep! My mom said it was fine." Emile smiled.

"Alright... just try not to have too much 'fun' in the bedroom..." Virgil muttered and winked at the two of them. They both blushed furiously.

"Virgil!" Everyone yelled.


	13. Chapter 12

Virgil and Roman were backstage, talking. Then Mr. Sanders walked up to them.

"Roman, I got the flyers printed out." He said with a stack of papers in his hands.

"Awesome! I'll hang these up around the school." Roman took the papers from him.

"Flyers? For what?" Virgil asked with his eyebrow raised.

"These are flyers for the show at the end of the school year," Roman answered and looked at the flyer designs. "These are looking great."

"Wait, s-show? What show?"

"We always have a show at the end of the school year. It's like tradition." Roman said.

"What kind of show?"

"A musical."

Virgil's eyes widened. His heart was beating faster from within his chest. Roman noticed the panic look in Virgil's eyes.

"Virgil? Are you okay?" Roman looked at him with worry.

"I-I'm fine... I have to go." Virgil muttered and ran off.

"Virgil...!" Roman looked at the flyers, then handed them back to Mr. Sanders. "I'll be right back."

Virgil sat down at a bench outside the auditorium. He thought about what happened at his old school.

_'What exactly happened? Why did the spotlight fall? Was it really my fault?'_ Questions clouded Virgil's mind. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Virgil?" A voice beside him spoke up. Virgil looked up and saw Roman.

"What are you doing here?" Virgil asked. His voice came off harsh to Roman. "Aren't you supposed to be hanging up flyers?"

"Woah, chill. I'm only here because you ran off so suddenly. What happened?" Roman asked and sat down next to Virgil.

"Did I ever tell you what exactly happened at my old school?"

"No, what happened?"

"It's a long story..." Virgil muttered.

Roman pulled his phone out and turned it on. He looked at the time and put his phone down.

"I have time." Roman smiled.

"Alright... my old school was nothing like this one. People were in their own groups and stayed with their own kind. I, on the other hand, was not in a group. Instead, I was alone. I was a part of the drama club, I was working the lights and all the cables and stuff. One day, when we were practicing, something happened."

_~Flashback~_

Virgil set the lights for the stage to bright. He looked on the stage and saw everyone getting into their places.

As everyone was practicing, Virgil watched in thought. He wished he was doing something else, instead of watching the boring practice session. He frowned and looked at the box with the buttons. He switched the center spotlight on.

Virgil looked up at the center spotlight. For some reason, it was flickering.

"That shouldn't be happening..." Virgil muttered. He looked on stage and saw that the main person moved out of the center spotlight's aim. He looked up again and saw sparks. Virgil's eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

The spotlight snapped. Virgil couldn't move at all. It happened all of a sudden that it froze him in place. The spotlight fell on stage and the glass shattered into pieces.

After it had happened, everyone panicked. Everyone then looked at Virgil. Virgil backed away as the main person stormed up to him.

"Are you trying to get me killed, emo-freak!?" He yelled.

"I-I... n-no! It just snapped." Virgil stuttered and stepped back.

"Oh, really? You were in charge of the lights, correct?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"Then you must have done it on purpose!"

As he was yelling at Virgil, the teacher stepped in between them.

"Now, now... we have no proof he did it on purpose." She said.

"Yes, we do. He was in charge of lights."

"You need more proof before you go off talking about how he did it on purpose."

"Ugh, whatever!" He yelled and stormed off. Virgil looked down.

"Don't worry, Virgil. You couldn't have done it on purpose. You were with me all day." The teacher said and placed her hand on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil slowly nodded.

_~End flashback~_

"When he said that I did it on purpose, I couldn't help but think that he was right all along..." Virgil finished with a sigh.

"Virgil... I don't think it was your fault, but that it was that student's fault." Roman said.

"What...? You think he would sabotage himself?" Virgil asked.

Roman nodded. "It happens a lot in drama. People sabotaging other people to get what they want. Happens more than you think."

"Huh..."

"It wasn't your fault, Virgil. I just know it. Don't worry about it, but if it still bothers you when the show comes around, I'll find someone to replace you."

"...Thank you, Roman." Virgil softly smiled, making Roman smile back at him.

"No problem. What was that student's name anyways?"

"I don't know, he just went by 'R' around the school." Virgil shrugged.

"Well, 'R' could mean anything. Let's not worry about it though. Let's walk home together, alright?"

"Alright." Virgil nodded and they both stood up from the bench.


	14. Chapter 13

It was Saturday and Roman said his brother was going to be around. Everyone was at the park, waiting for Roman and his brother.

"I wonder what's taking them so long..." Remy muttered as he sipped his coffee. Everyone nodded and then Virgil saw a car pull up at the park entrance. The door opened and Roman hopped out along with someone else. For some reason, he looked very familiar to Virgil...

Roman and the stranger walked over.

"Sorry, I'm late. _Someone_ had insisted we take the long route..." Roman glared at the person. He was wearing a lot of black and green.

"Well, I'm sorry... I hate meeting new people." The guy said.

"Anyways, this is my brother Remus."

_'Remus...? Wait...'_ Virgil thought for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. _'He can't be...'_

Remus' eyes scanned the people in front of him. Then his eyes stopped on Virgil. Remus also furrowed his eyebrows. Then they both gasped.

"YOU!?" They yelled as they glared at each other.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sudden outburst by the two of them.

Remus smirked. "Well, well, well... if it isn't the little emo that tried to kill me."

"I didn't try to kill you. It was an accident." Virgil said.

"Yeah, right," Remus said and crossed his arms.

"Wait... are you telling me my brother-" Roman got cut off by Virgil.

"Is 'R'? Yes, I am." Virgil squinted his eyes at Remus as they both glared at each other.

"This is definitely unexpected..." Patton muttered. Everyone except Virgil and Remus nodded.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Virgil, but now I need to go somewhere," Remus said.

"But we just got here..." Roman muttered.

"I know, but I have to handle something elsewhere..." Remus' voice sounded like someone had made him mad.

"Alright..." Roman raised his eyebrow but didn't stop Remus from walking away. "That was my brother. Virgil, are you okay?"

"I'm... fine," Virgil said through clenched teeth. "I have something I have to do."

Virgil walked away, leaving everyone to worry.


End file.
